St Xocolat's Day
by Blackened Wing
Summary: Valentine's Fic - Kaname and Zero go away for a romantic weekend. Kaname always has lovely surprises for Zero, and this time, Zero has a surprise of his own in mind... AU. Oneshot. Citrus. Complete fluff.


**St. Xocolat's Day  
**by Blackened Wing

**Rating: M**

**Summary:** Valentine's Fic - Kaname and Zero go away for a romantic weekend. Kaname always has lovely surprises for Zero, and this time, Zero has a surprise of his own in mind...

**Warnings:** Established m/m relationship, citrusy romantic interludes, fluff and egregious sappiness ;D

**Pairings:** Kaname x Zero / Zero x Kaname

**Series:** This story is part of the **Duet Series**, which follows Kaname and Zero and their relationship as based off of my stories _"Crimson Door" _and _"Blood Moon". _This story takes place sometime between _"Take the Lead / Take Me"_ and _"Secrets in the Dark". _It's still somewhat early on in Kaname and Zero's relationship, but far enough along that they're devoted to one another already.

**Important: **This whole series splits off and is AU from the Vampire Knight Manga as of Chapter 33, so there is a lot that is different. This story may make more sense if you have been following the series, but it doesn't pull on my other stories too heavily, so if you want to give it a shot by itself, you can. Only important facts to know going in are that Yuki died years ago and Kaname and Zero (through much trial, tribulation and heartbreak) have ended up a couple and very much in love. If that sounds OOC to you, then you probably want to read the other stories in the series first so you can see how they got to this point.

**A/N:** According to the manga, St. Xocolat's Day is kind of the Vampire Knight equivalent of Valentine's Day. So this is completely silly, sappy Valentine's fluff, written for the holiday. The boys are going through so much dark stuff in "Secrets in the Dark" right now that I thought a nice, light, romantic romp might be welcome. The whole idea actually spawned off of a Cosmo magazine that I read in a doctor's office last week. The beginning scene with Zero and the magazine flashed into my mind and the rest of it built off of that. XD So, be forewarned that the whole fic is probably a little silly, but it's sweet silliness, or at least I hope it is. :) I changed and tweaked the magazine for my uses, so the one in the fic is not entirely like the one that I read, but it was the idea of it that I kept. Also, in case anyone's wondering, there really are bioluminescent lakes and I very much want to go see one someday, LOL.

I wrote this rather quickly and I don't have time to check it over since I have my own Valentine's plans to attend to now ;D but I wanted to get it posted on the actual day itself. So please forgive any horrible typos, un-smooth language or dialogue, plot holes or errors you might find. Also please forgive if Kaname and Zero seem at all OOC (well, I mean more OOC than they should normally be in my series). I try to keep that from happening, but sometimes it's harder with the fluffier / romantic fics. And if you die of a sugar overdose after reading this horrendously sappy and somewhat pointless fic... uh... well, I'm sorry. XD

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their inspired creator Matsuri Hino. I borrow them without permission, but with great affection and much drooling. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it.

* * *

Zero stirred restlessly in the plastic chair. His gaze drifted around the waiting room, taking in the cement floor, the table littered with magazines, the inexpensive furniture, coffee pot and TV. His gaze had traveled the same path at least ten times in the last few minutes. It wasn't that he was impatient... he just didn't like waiting around, as contradictory as that sounded. Zero Kiriyu was by profession a vampire hunter, and he was perfectly patient enough to spend hours crouching behind trash cans or in bushes while doing surveillance when his job required it of him. However, sitting around and waiting to find out how much it was going to cost him to get his beloved motorcycle repaired, although necessary, was not what he considered time well spent.

Zero rifled through a few of the magazines on the table. It was mostly a mix of various car and motorcycle magazines, but there was one very pinky-purple colored issue that stuck out amidst the predominately red, black, grey and blue schema. Either it had been accidentally left behind by a previous patron, or someone was trying to give a token nod to any potential female customers because it was one of those grocery-checkout-line fashion and beauty titles meant for women. Since those type of magazines tended to have lovely young women on the cover, Zero couldn't help glancing at it in an objective kind of way and skimming the headlines briefly. Just because he was taken didn't mean he couldn't look. Of course, the fact that the word SEX appeared in bold type on the cover in at least two places was also kind of attention-getting.

When he read what the little text blurbs actually _said _he wasn't sure if he should laugh or feel embarrassed just for reading them. It promised everything from 99 Sex moves guaranteed to "drive your man wild" to tips on how to deal with your inner "jealous bitch". _Unleash Your Cheeks! _A subhead line blared and Zero didn't think it was talking about the ones on your face. He quickly turned the magazine over, lest anyone think he was actually looking at it, and leaned back in his chair again.

He'd been out running a few errands when his bike quit on him, refusing to start up. The large and perpetually grease-stained foreign man who ran this shop said it was the fuel injection system and he was now checking his 'network' for prices on the parts. Zero had had his motorcycle serviced here before and he knew he'd get a good deal. Kaname was going to give him hell for using this place again though, he was sure. This was not a 'good' part of town and the garage looked like a chop shop even though it wasn't. The shop's entire business focused on motorcycles including detailing and repair. It intentionally fostered the 'barely legal' atmosphere and kept a very low overhead which suited Zero's budget nicely.

Naturally, Kaname wanted to pay for his repairs. Naturally, Kaname wanted him to use some high quality garage where they'd probably charge you several hundred dollars just to _look_ at the vehicle. While Zero was not adverse to paying for good work, that was a little extreme. He understood that his wealthy pureblood lover just wanted to take care of him, but he preferred to take care of some things himself. This was his responsibility and he'd manage just fine on his own budget and in his own way.

Zero shifted in the chair again, drumming his fingers on his thigh. He was more restless than usual because he had things on his mind. St. Xocolat's Day was fast approaching. He and Kaname had plans for the weekend. They were supposed to leave in a few hours, which was adding to his restlessness. He was only half packed and this interruption was costing him a lot of time.

They would be spending the next two days at an all-inclusive luxury resort on a comfortably remote tropical beach where no one would know them. Vampires did not usually head to sunny, tropical destinations so the resort would be populated almost exclusively with humans, which made for quite a nice little secluded get-away.

He and Kaname had split the cost of the trip down the middle, at Zero's insistence. It was ridiculously expensive, but they were due for a little time away and had agreed that it would count as their present to each other. Zero had a feeling though, that Kaname was going indulge him with extra treats and surprises once they got to the resort; he always did. The pureblood had a way of adding little touches and unexpected enhancements to their excursions for his lover's benefit. Honestly, Zero had to admit he loved that. His partner was very good at finding fun and unique ways to make things special and wondering what Kaname was going to pull out of his hat this time gave him something to anticipate.

Zero wanted to do something special too and he'd given it a lot of thought. The other morning he'd sort-of mentioned that he wanted to give Kaname something else, in addition to the trip, as a way of feeling the pureblood out on the subject and seeing if he had any preferences. Kaname had smiled in that heart stopping way of his and murmured that the only present he ever really wanted or needed was Zero. While the sentiment may have been platitudinous, the _way _Kaname could say those words and the heat-inducing look in his dark, adoring, smoldering eyes went a long way towards their creditability. That smile and those tones had led to them both being late for work that day.

Zero realized he was sitting in the little waiting room with a dopey smile on his face and quickly schooled his expression back into something serious again. Kaname actually had given him an idea in a roundabout way. Earlier today, Zero had called ahead to the resort and set up a little surprise of his own. It was going to be of the embarrassingly sappy, romantic and intimate variety, which he had a feeling Kaname would like. His lover was a rose-petals-on-the-sheets kind of guy, which was cute and sort of sweet.

Kaname said Zero was the present he enjoyed most, so... well... that's essentially what he was going to get, with some trimmings. Zero felt a little weird and embarrassed about that, like it was conceited somehow, but he was determined to try and make the night really, really special for his lover. The only problem was that they'd been together for a while now and Zero wasn't really sure how to try and make things different, let alone special. There were only so many ways you could make love with someone, at least, as far as he knew. Of course, he was hardly a fount of sexual knowledge or experience. It wasn't like they had guidebooks that could...

Zero tilted his head to the side a little. No, actually, that was wrong. They probably _did _have guidebooks, tons of them. He had simply never thought to try to find one or look into the subject. He could feel heat prickling his face just at the thought. _Yeah right, could you imagine going into a book store and trying to figure out where that section was? Much less actually standing in it long enough to check out the titles or actually buy a book. How could you take that to the register? _No, that was completely out of the question, and he didn't have time anyway. He figured there were probably plenty of resources online that he could look up in the privacy of his own rooms, that sounded much better. But again, he wasn't really sure he was going to have enough time before they left, he still had to finish his packing and he was burning a lot of that time sitting here waiting.

His eyes drifted back to the magazines on the table. _Of course... he could take a peek at those 99 tips mentioned on the cover. True, they might not apply to his and Kaname's situation since it was a magazine for women, but it was supposed to be about pleasing a guy and Kaname was definitely a guy, right? It was right in front of him and he was stuck waiting here... _

Zero couldn't believe he was even thinking about it and quickly rejected the idea, but the seconds dragged by and the thought continued to nag.

_Oh what the hell... it couldn't hurt and nobody had to know. _He hated to admit it, but he was a little curious about what the weird magazine and it was probably the only chance he'd have to attempt any kind of 'research' before they left.

Glancing around carefully to make sure he was still alone in the waiting room, Zero quickly picked up the magazine and stuffed it inside another, thankfully larger magazine that had custom Italian racing cars on the cover. Holding it carefully so the casual observer couldn't see the book hidden within the book, Zero leafed a bit awkwardly through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

_Wow, it had... illustrations. _His eyebrows rose a little. Of course, they prescribed to the we-want-to-avoid-being-censored notion that men and women made love while still wearing their undergarments, but hey. Zero quickly, nervously scanned the pages, reading through the offered suggestions while his ears and cheeks burned hotter and hotter. It was odd, seeing the word "penis" being used so many times on a page. Or seeing it written at all, actually. He was very familiar with the act itself, but somehow seeing people talk about something so private in print in such blunt, straightforward terms made him embarrassed. Zero suddenly wondered if he was horribly sheltered or what. Maybe there was a reason Kaname often looked so amused and sometimes teased him about being a prude.

Maybe it was because when most boys were becoming aware of their manhood and things of a sexual nature, he'd watched his parents get killed and been turned into a vampire, after which nothing had seemed to matter much for a long time. Or maybe he was just naturally a very private person. Zero didn't give it much thought at the moment, his attention was on the hidden magazine and pleasanter, if embarrassing, thoughts.

Some of the advice was much too gender specific to be useful, but Zero made a quick catalogue of all the ideas in which he could see potential. They were mostly little things, but a couple sounded pretty interesting.

"Sorry for the wait, the roads are a mess." Kaname's unexpected voice almost made Zero jump. The pureblood was masking his presence again, as he often did when he was out and about and didn't care to be noticed and Zero had been so focused on what he was reading that he hadn't noticed the other's arrival.

Zero's gaze jerked up to see his lover standing in the entry to the little waiting room. There was a dusting of fresh snow caught in Kaname's dark hair, his long leather coat was buttoned up and carried on it a whiff of the outdoor chill. The pureblood pulled off his dark sunglasses and glanced at the dirty slush already tracked onto the cement floor dubiously. He looked around for a floor mat. Not finding one, he settled for stamping the snow off his shoes where he stood, apparently deciding that a little more moisture couldn't possibly hurt the room at this point.

"There's a big accident on the cross-town. _Apparently, _everyone has forgotten how to drive in the snow since last year. We'll take the back roads home. They may not be plowed yet, but they'll be faster..." Kaname glanced up at Zero again as he spoke and he paused. The ex-human's face must have looked either flushed or guilty, because the pureblood's gaze turned curious. "What are you reading?"

Zero slapped the magazine closed, grateful that the sports car wrapper was big enough to hide the smaller magazine inside as he quickly set it down on the waiting room table again and rose to his feet. "Nothing, just browsing while I was waiting. It's really coming down out there, huh? First snow of the season, I'll _bet _the roads are a mess. Do you think it's going to interfere with our flight?" Zero was a little chattier than usual as he tried to distract his lover's attention. He might just _die _of humiliation if Kaname discovered what he'd been reading.

Kaname could tell that Zero was hiding something but he chose to let it go. "No, it's not supposed to get _too _deep, it's more slippery than anything else. I think we'll be fine. And if not we'll just take my jet instead." That would be more conspicuous than Kaname wanted to be since he and Zero were trying to stay under the radar and slip away unnoticed, but he wasn't about to let a little weather interfere either. He'd been looking forward to this trip for weeks. The prospect of having nothing to worry about but finding ways to make Zero happy all weekend sounded like a little bit of heaven. After the nasty turn the weather had taken, even the tropical location wouldn't seem too trying.

Zero nodded. "Thanks for coming to pick me up. Sorry for dragging you all the way out here, I could have gotten a cab." He knew Kaname could have sent a driver to get him, but the pureblood had chosen to drive all the way out here in the daylight and the snow himself. He appreciated that.

Kaname smiled as if that was totally unthinkable and brushed his fingers through Zero's hair, lightly caressing his cheek. He was wearing gloves, but the soft leather was warmed by his body heat and felt rather nice on Zero's skin. "It's no problem. I'm almost glad you're not driving your bike around in this mess," he admitted. "Not that you wouldn't have it perfectly under control and be perfectly safe," he added quickly, holding his hands up in a placatory gesture when Zero started to give him "the look".

Zero had to admit he actually wasn't that sorry either, he didn't really like riding in the snow. The roads and other cars could throw up a lot of slush and it was only a little better than riding in the rain, which wasn't fun at all. It had started snowing after he'd left or he would have borrowed one of Kaname's cars.

The shop's bald, heavily muscled and heavily tattooed proprietor reappeared about then and told Zero the cost of the repairs, sparing a side-long glance at Kaname as if wondering why the hell he was slumming in their part of town. Zero, with his multiple piercings and very visible tattoo peeking out from under the collar of his jacket could look at home in a place like this but Kaname so obviously did not belong it was like seeing a greyhound in a pack of pit bulls.

Zero agreed to the price and was told when to return the following week to collect his bike and then he and Kaname made their way back out into the snow. Kaname quickly slid his shades back on and Zero pulled the hood of his jacket up against both the cold and the overly bright winter sunlight as they made their way towards Kaname's car.

The pureblood glanced at the car like he was mildly surprised it still had all its hubcaps and other parts after having been parked in this neighborhood for any length of time.

Zero eyed him. "So... you're not going to object about the shop again?"

Kaname cast a suspicious look towards several tattooed men in bandanas and hoodies who were busily engaged in carrying pieces of some sort of mechanical equipment into the side entrance of the garage. He kept walking and slid one leather-gloved hand out of his pocket, simultaneously unlocking his car and turning it on with a single click on the key fob. "My objections haven't seemed to have any effect on your choice of venues so far, why should I waste our time?"

Zero's jaw set slightly. He looked away and made his way around to the passenger side instead of offering a rejoinder.

Kaname immediately realized that his words had not come out as he'd intended. "That... didn't quite sound the way I meant it to," he apologized wryly, suddenly appearing next to Zero and opening the door for him.

Zero started just slightly when Kaname was unexpectedly in front of him, but he was used to his lover's occasional bouts of speedy movement and just raised his eyebrows at him as he slid into the car. "Public," he chided mildly, although he knew no one had seen. He didn't make an issue out of Kaname getting the door for him. The pureblood liked to do that sometimes and it was another thing the young hunter had gotten used to.

At first Zero had been embarrassed, feeling he was being treated like a girl or something. He had soon noticed, however, that everyone else was always getting the door for Kaname, or holding packages, or generally otherwise tripping over themselves to do any little thing he might need before he even indicated he needed it. The fact that Kaname wanted to turn around and do those things for Zero, things no one would have expected the pureblood to do for anyone, was a gesture of affection and respect, not belittlement. Zero got that, and even if he still wasn't sure how to react sometimes, he appreciated his lover's thoughtfulness.

Kaname shrugged, indicating that he knew no one had seen him, before closing the door and making a show of walking slowly and deliberately around the front of the car to the driver's side door. Zero rolled his eyes, wondering if Kaname was doing that intentionally or if he thought he was moving at a 'normal human' pace.

Kaname slid behind the wheel and pulled the door shut, turning his gaze back towards Zero. The specially tinted windows of the car kept out most of the sun's harmful UV rays and even if it was still too bright what with the midday sun reflecting off the fallen snow everywhere, it was a little more comfortable for both vampires inside.

"What I meant," Kaname tried to explain. "Is that I can tell when trying to change your mind becomes useless, and while the customer service here may be suspect, their work appears to be adequate and has not endangered you." The pureblood's garnet-sienna eyes flickered seriously for a moment. "So, I withdraw my objection. Although you know you only need to ask if you want me to hire you a better mechanic."

Zero smiled, realizing that Kaname had not meant to be critical and was in fact trying to offer him a concession, although he wasn't very good at it. "You mean a more expensive one," he teased. "These people could run circles around plenty of better paid dealerships when it comes to knowing their stuff. They don't look like much, but I trust them with my bike. You can't judge all books by their covers, you know."

Kaname nodded, glancing over his shoulder as he backed out of the parking space. "No, of course not," he agreed amicably, glad that Zero had lightened up again. "And if you trust them, that's enough for me." Which it was... although of course, he'd also already had their operation checked out after Zero started using them. The shop massively underreported its earnings and there were grey areas in its supply chain, but as Zero said, they did do good work and had not been at fault in any vehicle breakdowns or accidents, which was really all the pureblood cared about. It was safety, not ambience, he was truly concerned about. He didn't want his lover getting shoddy or dangerous workmanship when he knew how hard and how fast Zero liked to push his bike. Of course, he didn't think it would be prudent to mention his background check on the garage at this moment. He'd tell Zero some other time when the moment was right and they could laugh about Kaname's paranoia instead of making Zero feel insulted.

Kaname drove infrequently, preferring to let his chauffeurs take him around most of the time, but there was nothing lacking in his skills when he chose to get behind the wheel. The back roads _weren't _plowed, but they made it home all right and in good time. Zero no longer kept such a white knuckled-grip on the seat when driving with Kaname as he had once. If the pureblood pushed things a little, it was only because he knew he was safe in doing so. Zero had developed into much more of a reckless driver of late, so he had no call to complain.

Zero just had time to finish packing before they headed out again. The limo this time, with he and Kaname riding in the back and drinking hot buttered rum and cocoa and bailey's the whole way. There was something very cozy and relaxing about riding through the falling snow with hot drinks in hand and the two lovers cuddled contentedly next to one another, enjoying the start of their trip.

Driving around in all that glaring light earlier, amplified by the way it reflected off the snow had given Kaname a throbbing headache and made his eyes feel raw and tender. He hadn't let Zero see his discomfort because that would make his lover feel bad. Zero still liked to live in the daylight sometimes and Kaname wanted to be there with him, despite his body's limitations. But now, in the pleasantly dark interior of the limo, imbibing hot, decadent alcoholic libations while cuddled up next to his lover and looking forward to a wonderful weekend, he was feeling _much _better. By the time they were halfway to the airport his headache had completely disappeared.

Pressed up close against Kaname's side, Zero was able to slip a folded paper into his partner's pocket without being noticed. One of the things he'd read in the magazine suggested writing a note detailing what you were going to do to your partner later and what you wanted him to do to you and putting it somewhere where he would find it. Zero had never written an explicit note in his life and he knew it was probably stilted and amateurish, but he was trying.

By the time they got to the airport, they were both more than pleasantly buzzed from all the alcohol in the car and in a great frame of mind for setting off on their adventure. Zero also needed to use the bathroom rather urgently and Kaname waited for him in one of the airport's many gift shop newsstands.

The pureblood's hands slid into his pocket as he browsed and he found a piece of paper he knew he had not put there. Drawing it out, he quickly recognized Zero's handwriting and as he read the contents, everything else faded away. His pulse hammered and heat pooled heavily in his nether regions. He read it over several times, savoring every word and the vivid mental images that came with them. He honestly couldn't believe his wonderful, shy Zero had written this to him. He felt so excited it was almost painful, but in a good way.

He was extremely tempted to go find which bathroom Zero was using and take him up on a few of his suggestions right _now_... but he knew they didn't have time. They still had to get through security and to their gates and they were running a little late. Then they would be in the air for _hours _with no suitable privacy to do anything. Damn inconvenient public transportation systems. He was going to have to be patient for a lot longer than he wanted to be... but actually, in a way, the anticipation kind of made the ache all the more exciting.

Kaname folded the note reverently, like the treasure it was, and tucked it back into his coat. He knew it was going to be burning a hole in his pocket during the entire trip, tormenting him sweetly. He realized he was standing in the middle of the shop, unmoving, and attracting a few looks. Distractedly, he grabbed the nearest magazine off the rack and started thumbing through it in an attempt to look like he was doing something and redirect his thoughts.

Zero found Kaname in the gift shop a few minutes later. "The bathroom is in another country, or it might as well be for how far away it is," he groused good naturedly. "Sorry. You ready?" Zero noticed a familiar magazine on a nearby rack and quickly diverted his gaze to somewhere else.

Kaname nodded and the two of them headed further into the airport. The pureblood was looking at Zero quite intently as they walked and smiling... a _lot. _It was pleasantly unusual for Kaname to smile so much in public and Zero smiled back, not sure what was up, but loving how happy the other man looked. And was that actually a hint of rosy color flushing the pureblood's cheeks?

Kaname patted his pocket a moment later and Zero suddenly understood. "I got your note," he murmured. His dark eyes twinkled with how much he'd enjoyed it. "I very much look forward to... acting on it." Kaname leaned close and brushed a light kiss on Zero's cheek as they walked, letting his lips drift down to caress a bit of the hunter's pale neck and jaw too.

Zero flushed a bit, but he was very pleased. It made him happy to see how much Kaname seemed to be humming with pleasure over so simple a thing.

They were flying first class, so as soon as they had their seats, Kaname ordered them more drinks and by the time they lifted off, Zero was feeling sleepy and quite uninhibited enough to fall asleep with his head on Kaname's shoulder.

Kaname stroked his hair gently. He loved the way the silky silver strands clung to his fingers. He loved the warm, sleeping weight of Zero's body against his side. He loved that the hunter wasn't afraid to show how much he wanted to be with him and how into this weekend he was. Right about now, Kaname felt he was the happiest pureblood on the planet. He tilted his head so his cheek rested contentedly on the top of Zero's head as he slept. He pulled the hunter's note from his pocket again and read it until he had it memorized. He shouldn't do that to himself when he was stuck on a plane in public, with Zero's scent filling his scenes and his body so close... but it was a sweet, sweet torture that added to his happiness.

Zero drifted in and out of sleep while staying mostly in its clutches. He thought he saw Kaname reading his note several times and it made him happy. He finally woke up completely - groggy and a little rumpled when they were getting ready to land. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes. The side of his face had creases and indents that matched Kaname's shirt and he looked adorably bleary as he yawned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sleep all the way," he apologized, running a hand through his hair and trying to wake up. "You were just too comfortable I guess." The shy, hesitantly seductive smile coupled with the sleepy eyes and tousled hair was incredibly sweet and Kaname felt his already happily love swollen heart get a few sizes larger.

Kaname smiled back and shook his head. "Don't be, I'm glad you caught up on your rest. You're not going to get a lot of it once we land and are alone..." he murmured with a deeply suggestive and adoring twinkle in his dark eyes.

Zero tried to scowl but ended up chuckling instead and gave him a light whack on the back of his head.

They arrived at the resort just as the sun was sinking below the horizon. For everyone else, the day was ending, but for them, it was beginning. They freshened up in their suite and almost didn't make it out again.

Kaname slid up against Zero's partially closed back as he changed, wrapping one arm around his chest while the other quickly headed south, his hot mouth nibbling on his lover's ear. "The plane ride was so long, Zero... do you have any idea how hard it was to keep my hands off you?" he murmured.

Zero groaned and tipped his head back against his lover's shoulder. "I can... imagine..." he panted softly. "I thought you said... we have reservations," he added warningly, trying to make his brain work, which was hard because it was quickly fogging up with desire like a steamy bathroom mirror and obscuring everything else.

Kaname rubbed against his lover's backside, stroking him and kissing his neck. "We do... but not for a half hour," he murmured huskily, really hoping Zero wasn't going to make him wait. He wasn't sure he could.

Zero twisted in Kaname's arms, unexpectedly giving the pureblood a little push which toppled him backwards on to the bed behind them. Zero quickly climbed onto the bed over him on hands and knees, dipping his head to passionately kiss his beautiful lover, hands tangling in Kaname's silky dark hair before traveling hungrily down his body and tugging down his zipper. His lips and fangs grazed Kaname's neck, making the body under him shiver in bliss. "Then we'd better be quick," he murmured heatedly, his amethyst eyes twinkling.

Kaname looked both surprised and enraptured. Zero didn't usually turn eager and seductive on him this fast, it made his whole body thrill with heat and he moaned, his eyes dilating with need, clutching Zero to him and tugging the other boy's pants quickly down his hips. "Zero..." he groaned passionately, the name a breath-stealing plea.

Zero could see the pureblood's surprise and he _loved _the reaction it garnered. He had made up his mind to not be hesitant this weekend. To not second-guess about appropriate times or actions. He was going to go with his heart and desires and right now, all his desire was directed towards the beautiful, dark haired man sprawled on the bed beneath him. He intended to give himself to Kaname later, in as many ways as he knew how, but right now, he wanted to do a little taking.

The hunter swiftly tugged Kaname's pants off his hips as well, pushing them down past his knees and kneeling between his legs. Kaname instantly understood what he wanted and he his knees hugged his lover's sides, welcoming him, pulling him in. He wanted Zero anyway Zero wanted him and his chest heaved raggedly in anticipation.

Zero fumbled in his pocket for lube, which was tricky because his pants were around his knees, but he found it quickly and was soon leaning over Kaname, unbuttoning the pureblood's shirt with his teeth and kissing every part of him he could reach as he slid two slick fingers into his body.

Zero's touch was electric and Kaname all but whimpered, arching on the bed and shuddering in bliss. "Since when... did you start carrying lube?" Kaname asked breathlessly in surprised amusement. "Ahh..." his breath escaped him in a small rush as Zero added a third finger. His lover was prepping him quickly, but not at all painfully. The rushed frenzy of their need was erotic and exciting.

Usually, that was pretty much Kaname's responsibility. Zero used it, but Kaname was the one who always had it on hand. Zero was showing a new level of comfort, interest and initiative in their relationship today and Kaname was loving it deeply.

For some reason, the word "lube" still made Zero's ears flush, but he just smiled deeply. "Since I decided I wanted to be able to screw you anywhere..." he growled playfully, bending his fingers inside Kaname's body and making the pureblood gasp and arch, his hips writhing pleasurably on the bedspread.

Kaname felt like his bones were liquefying. He didn't know what had gotten into Zero, but _dear god _he hoped it stayed. He whimpered harder, his face creasing in ecstasy.

Zero hesitated for a moment, trying to tell if that had been pleasure or pain in Kaname's expression. Kaname would never tell him the difference, he had to be the one judging that when he was on top. He wanted only to please Kaname right now. It felt right to say what he had, but he was suddenly a little unsure too. He didn't want it to sound wrong or coarse... he loved Kaname so much, he wanted to be a good lover, he wanted to be what Kaname wanted.

Kaname felt the small hesitation and he opened his eyes, gazing up questioningly at his lover. He saw the dear, familiar uncertainty written in the gentle violet eyes and his expression softened, his eyes burning tenderly.

"I mean..." Zero rasped softly, not sure what to say.

Kaname reached up and pulled him down for a deep kiss. "I know what you mean," he murmured tenderly. "There's nothing wrong with what you said. I like it," he purred reassuringly, rocking his body hungrily up against that of his lover. "I like it a _lot _Zero..." his silky, gentle tone took a more seductive edge as he reached down and stroked his lover's hard flesh. He wanted Zero to know this was okay, that it was okay for him to stretch and to express himself. "And you can have me, any time you want..." he breathed the words in a low whisper, his tone and his gaze oozing desire.

Zero's breath hitched in an aroused, happy, adoring little half sob. His body burned. He returned Kaname's kiss deeply and took him at his word, lifting the pureblood's hips a little and sinking quickly into his body. He tasted Kaname's groan of ecstasy in their kiss, savored the way the pureblood's body gripped tightly around him, his body shuddering and pressing up against Zero. They were still both half wearing their shirts and their semi-clothed bodies pressed together urgently, chests heaving with gasping breaths as Zero pushed deeper and they joined fully.

"I love you so much," Zero half sobbed against Kaname's neck as he pulled out and thrust back in, totally captive to his lover's searing warmth and the way the planes of his strong body gave and molded against the hunter, conforming to him perfectly as they undulated together atop the bedspread.

Zero's fingers knotted in the quilted fabric on either side of Kaname's body, holding on for purchase as they both started moving harder and faster, shaking the bed and making the frame squeak with their passionate coupling. "I want to be special for you," the hunter rasped softly, not having meant to say the words but finding them somehow tumbling out anyway.

Kaname was moaning in bliss at the feeling of Zero pumping into him and the way the motions thrust his own hard flesh into the delicious friction being created between his and Zero's taut stomachs. Zero's beautiful words made something inside him uncoil and his eyes almost stung from happiness. "Oh Zero... you _are _special," he whispered breathlessly, his fingers combing shakily through the other's hair as they thrust against one another. "So incredibly, perfectly, wonderfully special to me. I love you too."

Zero felt so full inside he felt radiant. Then there was no more words between them and no more need for them as their bodies moved together in an urgent but tender dance of love, lust and need until both were beautifully spent in one another's arms.

They showered together and were only a little late for their dinner reservations. The food was great, the atmosphere was comfortable and the relief of being totally anonymous in the crowd of vacationing humans nice.

As Zero had expected, Kaname had a little surprise for him after dinner. He'd booked them on a private midnight canoeing tour through the nearby phosphorescent lakes which were one of the natural wonders of the area. As they glided through the dark water under the moonlight, Kaname thought that this might just be one of those rare and beautiful absolutely perfect days.

The bio-luminescent lake was amazing. The phosphorescent enzymes which lived in the water reacted to oxygen introduced by movement, so that any disturbance of the lake's surface resulted in a glittering green-blue glow which seemed to emanate from the very water itself. It looked like magic.

The dark water glittered and sparkled here and there in the darkness, the ripples capped with natural light, glimmering around the long, tangled mangrove roots which edged the waterway. The boat left a mesmerizing incandescent trail behind them, each dip of their paddles seeming to churn up a glistening cloud of the surreal effulgence.

Zero was entranced. He'd never seen anything like this, he'd never even heard of it before since lakes like this were so rare. He dipped his fingers into the water almost hesitantly, not sure what to expect. It only felt like water, but instantly a trail of radiance pooled about his fingers, streaking out lazily behind them as the canoe's forward motion carried them along. When he withdrew his hand, the water dripping from his fingers was shining like liquid stardust.

He laughed softly at the wonder of it and looked towards Kaname, the lights of the lake dancing in his eyes. "It's so beautiful," he murmured.

Kaname thought the lake was beautiful, and that Zero, looking so happy and full of wonder, was even more beautiful. The pureblood nodded and trailed his own fingers in the water too, playing with the illumination before looking back at Zero. "It is. I've heard about this, but it was impossible to imagine what it would be like without seeing it..." There was a note of delighted awe in Kaname's voice too.

Zero smiled, leaning forward on his seat and kissing the pureblood. "Thank you, this is amazing," he whispered. They let their paddles rest for a moment and coasted on the black surface of the water, kissing softly, cupping one another's faces with one hand while letting the other continue to trace mindless, enchanted trails through the sparkling water.

They disturbed a school of fish and the bright flashes of light caught their attention. They both turned to watch as the small bodies darted and scattered about the boat. The fish themselves glowed and they stirred up even more iridescence in the lake, the water fracturing into spider webs of light in their wake. A few fish jumped and flopped in and out of the water right by the boat before darting away, splashing a little bit of water up over the side.

Kaname laughed softly in delight and surprise as he wiped water out of his eyes. He and Zero had leaned forward to look over the side and the small splashes had caught them in the face.

Zero loved the rare, warm, innocent and happy sound of that laughter. He looked over and grinned as he saw the water droplets twinkling like stars as they dripped from the ends of Kaname's hair and traced small trails down the sides of his face. He knew he probably looked the same, the glowing water gathering and dripping from the ends of his silver hair.

They leaned close and kissed again, the sparkling water flashing and glowing for a few moments longer before it faded. They both knew that this was one of those magical moments they would remember for the rest of their lives.

The spent several pleasant hours exploring the lake. When they returned to the hotel and were passing through the ornate lobby, one of the front desk staff stopped them and said they were very sorry, but they just needed to confirm something about their bill. Kaname looked mildly put out, but obliged them, nodding and gesturing that it was fine when Zero said he was going to head to their room and would see him there.

Zero was careful not to glance at the clerk as he walked away, because he knew that Kaname was much too sharp and would figure out there was something going on. The woman was doing an excellent job of keeping his lover distracted for a few minutes so Zero had a chance to get to the room first, and as soon as he was out of sight, Zero made the rest of the short journey at vampire speed.

A few minutes later, Kaname slipped his key card in the lock and opened the door to their suite. "That was odd, there wasn't really anything I needed to look at on the..." he was commenting as he opened the door, but he trailed off, completely losing his thought when he saw the inside of the room.

The suite had been transformed. Soft ruby and golden lights replaced the standard white ones. The Jacuzzi was on, filling the room with the smell of scented oils. Flower petals swirled on the surface and the outside of the stand-alone tub had been covered with some kind of custom-made topper which transformed it into the shape of a heart. There was a wheeled room service tray in the room, laden with chocolate covered fruit, extra dipping chocolate and Champaign. A trail of rose petals lead from the door to the bed and were sprinkled across the turned-back sheets.

What captivated Kaname the most, was what else was on the bed. Zero was lying naked on the rumpled sheets, his pale body glistening in the colored light, his silver hair fanned on the pillow and surrounded by a halo of rose petals. Zero was attempting to sprawl in an alluring fashion, although his cheeks were a little pink and his body was a little tense and uncertain. It didn't ruin the image though, Kaname knew his lover was generally kind of shy and somehow the mix of seduction and embarrassment was beautiful and uniquely Zero.

Kaname just stood there for a moment, his mind completely shorted out by the unexpected, incredible, almost unbelievable sight before him. He felt pleasurable color rise on his own skin as heat suffused through his body as if he'd just stepped into the Jacuzzi. Fire thudded through his veins, pooling heavily in his groin and his pants suddenly felt way too tight.

Zero was nervous. He'd never done anything like this before. He felt exposed and kind of stupid, but also very aroused as he had lain there on the bed, his heart pounding, waiting for Kaname to come, waiting to see his reaction. The trappings around them were all part of a special package the hotel offered. He really wanted Kaname to like this. He was mortally afraid Kaname was going to laugh when he saw him, although he wouldn't have blamed him. He figured he probably looked pretty ridiculous... but it was now obvious that Kaname didn't agree.

The shocked, pleased, aroused and utterly enthralled look on Kaname's face helped ease Zero's discomfort and he felt himself relaxing a little more naturally on the sheets. The intense, burning rapture in his lover's eyes told the hunter that he had chosen right. Kaname _did _like this.

It took a long moment before Kaname regained enough of his mental acuity to finish stepping into the room and shut the door behind him. He stared at Zero, trying to think of something to say that would express what he was feeling, but words failed him. Most of the blood in his body currently rushing to somewhere other than his brain. "Zero... I... wow..." was all that managed to come out and he flushed slightly, his voice almost trembling.

He wanted to tear off his clothes and cover the body on the bed with his own. He wanted to feel Zero, to be inside him right _now_. But he also didn't want to break the spell of the moment. Zero obviously had a plan, and he wanted to see what it was. He wanted to savor every moment of this truly unique experience to its fullest. So instead he started undressing slowly, his eyes locked on Zero as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor.

Zero grinned, delighted that he had actually left his eloquent lover speechless. The pureblood looked ready to practically eat out of his hand. Kaname's reactions were relaxing and emboldening him, making him want to continue eliciting even more. Zero reached for a small pitcher of the creamy chocolate dipping sauce which he'd left on the bedside table. Flushing a bit, but determined, he poured a thin trail of the sauce from his navel up to his chest. He'd taken the idea of using food from the magazine, but heavily modified it for his own purposes. He smiled at Kaname, again trying for sexy and ending up somewhere between alluring and innocent.

"I um..." he cleared his throat and tried again. "It's St. Xocolat's day and I didn't make you chocolates. So I thought... maybe you'd accept a substitute," he murmured, his gaze locked on Kaname. The hunter's cheeks were flushed and he was so aroused he was already hard.

Kaname made a small, choked noise in his throat and quickly finished shedding his clothing. Zero could see that his lover was also very aroused already. That pleased him greatly. He almost expected Kaname to pounce him right then and there, but the pureblood was practicing restraint. Instead he glided slowly up to the bed, the colored lights glowing on his naked skin, highlighting the subtle way his muscles rippled when he moved. He picked up a small plate of chocolate covered strawberries from the table on his way by and set it on the bedside table before he crawled up onto the bed.

Zero lay still, looking up at the pureblood breathlessly as Kaname straddled him. The pureblood knelt over him with his knees on either side of the hunter's thighs and his hands on either side of his head. Kaname's thick, wavy hair cascaded around his face and shoulders as he looked down at his lover without actually touching him. It was intensely erotic somehow and Zero's breath shuddered in his chest.

Kaname plucked one of the strawberry's from the plate and he dragged the round tip of the fruit slowly down the line of chocolate that painted Zero's body. Zero sucked his breath in again, mesmerized. Kaname used the strawberry to paint delicate patterns in the chocolate across Zero's body. Then he brought the red fruit to his lips and wrapped his mouth around it suggestively, biting into it and swallowing before dipping his hand to start ardently licking the chocolate patterns he'd created off of Zero's naked body.

Kaname presently went back for another strawberry, this time dipping it in the dish of chocolate sauce first and then slowly caressing sensuous trails up and down Zero's hard, aroused length with the tip of it. Zero arched wantonly on the bed, gasping in delight. The unusual texture of the chocolate and the cool fruit was strange and in Kaname's hands, amazing. He whimpered when Kaname's head dipped between his legs and the pureblood's devastatingly hot mouth followed the trail of chocolate, licking, sucking and nipping. Kaname patted him with the flat of his tongue and then licked slowly and before swallowing him whole.

The hunter groaned, unable to think for a moment as Kaname bobbed his head between his thighs, engulfing him in moist, mind-shredding heat and simultaneously massaging his sack with the heel of his palm. Zero's hand tangled in his lover's hair. He meant to stop Kaname, to tell him to slow down before it was too late. He was already seriously aroused and he wasn't going to be able to take much of this. But Kaname felt so damn good he couldn't muster the will to do it fast enough and in a minute or two it was too late. He arched on the bed with a soft cry, leaning up on one elbow, gripping Kaname's glossy hair tightly as he climaxed in his lover's throat.

Kaname swallowed with skill, taking everything Zero gave him. As Zero fell back on the sheets, the pureblood licked and sucked him clean in a tender, attentive way that made Zero's shivering, pleasure flushed body tremble warmly. Kaname squeezed his balls gently but firmly in a way that was unexpectedly delightful. In a pleasured daze, the thought skittered through Zero's mind that he remembered something like that from the magazine too. Actually, several of the things Kaname had done were in there. His pureblood was a natural, it seemed.

Zero pushed up on his elbows again, sitting up, although Kaname was still kneeling between his legs. He stroked his lover's face, whipping a bit of chocolate and... other creamy liquid... from the corner of his mouth. "Sorry," the hunter murmured apologetically over his lack of control.

Kaname caught his hand and kissed each finger before turning it over and kissing his palm. "Whatever for?" he murmured, looking up at Zero with those intense, adoring eyes of his. "I wanted you to come," he whispered. "I wanted my chocolate with the sweetest of all flavors."

Zero blushed and Kaname took hold of his chin and kissed him lightly. "You do so much for me, Zero," he whispered softly, his voice almost hoarse with emotion and husky with desire. "You fill my heart and my life where before there was only emptiness... you don't know how much you mean to me. Or how much _this _means to me..." he vaguely indicated their surroundings as a whole, showing that he meant Zero's surprise.

Zero was startled to see the glitter of happy tears in his lover's eyes. "I don't think," Kaname murmured, kissing him again and sucking softly on his lower lip. "That I've ever been given a more beautiful, or perfect gift."

Zero felt himself choking up a bit too and he wrapped his arms around Kaname's shoulders, holding him close. "That goes both ways, Kaname," he murmured back. He pushed up to his knees and gently rolled them, guiding Kaname down onto his back on the bed. He straddled the pureblood with a broad smile. Now that his own urgent needs were take care of, he was going to have a lot more attention to focus on driving Kaname absolutely crazy. He had menthol chap stick which he'd gotten in the airport on the nightstand. He uncapped it and slowly rubbed it in deliberate circles across first one and then the other of Kaname's nipples, until both were aroused into hard little nubs. Dipping his head, he blew across them softly, his twinkling eyes looking up at Kaname from under a fringe of silver hair.

Kaname groaned softly and squirmed in sensation, the menthol tingling and burning in a good way against his sensitive nipples and the cool air suddenly making the sensation a dozen times more intense. Zero licked one glistening nipple slowly, flicking his tongue across the top, brushing the tip back and forth against the nub.

"Unng!" Kaname groaned a little louder, surprised by how intense the stimulation was and how much fire it was feeding straight into his groin. When Zero started tweaking his other nipple with warm, skilled fingers he shuddered, his hips pressing upward, needing some kind of pressure on his throbbing skin before he went crazy.

Zero shifted a little so that Kaname's heavy arousal was pressed against the inside of his leg, where he could get some friction, but not too much. Kaname whimpered hungrily, body contracting, thrusting up against Zero's soft, warm thigh as his lover pleasured and tormented him slowly.

Zero reached for the chocolate then and drizzled it down Kaname's body. He licked it slowly and passionately from the pureblood's sculpted abs and from the sensitive skin just below his navel. He took a page from Kaname's book and used a strawberry to caress him with and then they shared it, kissing and licking one another as they bit into opposite sides until it was gone.

Zero slid lower, pouring the warm chocolate directly onto Kaname's straining flesh and the pureblood hissed pleasurably, both at the unusual sensation of the warm, creamy chocolate coating his fevered, sensitive skin and in anticipation of what was coming.

Zero went down on him with passionate deliberateness. He licked and sucked and nipped, keeping one thumb pressed at the base of his lover's shaft in an effort to prolong things and keep him from coming too soon. Kaname always tasted good, chocolate-covered Kaname tasted even better and Zero let him know that, making his lover laugh and moan all at the same time.

He flicked his tongue against the head of his lover's shaft and sucked on the tip while stroking lower down with his fingers and Kaname keened softly in a way that Zero knew meant he needed to back off if he didn't want the pureblood to come very soon.

Kaname gasped and gave a pitiable groan when Zero pulled back and slid off the bed. But the hunter was back a moment later, bringing with him a filled Champaign glass. Kaname desperately wanted to finish, but he understood that Zero was trying to prolong the moment and he tried to help, his breath shuddering as he leaned up on his elbows and accepted the drink Zero was offering as he knelt over him with the Champaign glass. The bubbly liquid was cool and delicious in his pleasure parched throat and he felt it all the way down to his stomach because of the contrast with the hot way his body was flaming.

Zero could feel the tremble in Kaname's flushed lips as he sipped from the glass, he could see the hungry glaze of desperate need in his eyes. He loved Kaname's passion, and his amazing control. Zero took a sip from the glass too and then dipped his head, kissing Kaname with an open mouth so they could share the bubbly liquid between them. Kaname leaned into him and Zero could feel the pureblood's cock twitching fitfully between them. His lover _really _needed it.

"Do you want to come, Kaname?" Zero purred heatedly.

"Yes..." the answer came in a shuddering whisper from his lover, who looked up at him with dark, trusting eyes. Zero was too hesitant to make the request, too concerned about sounding demanding, but Kaname knew the hunter wanted him to ask for release. He kissed Zero's swollen lips passionately. "Please..." he groaned. "Make me come, Zero. I _need _to... please..."

Zero's eyes dilated with desire and Kaname was rewarded by feeling the shudder that ran through the ex-human. "For you, anything..." he murmured before quickly sliding down Kaname's body again. He took another mouthful of Champaign and held it before taking his lover fully into his mouth again.

"AH!" Kaname leaned up involuntarily on his elbows as the amazing sensation of the tingling, bubbling Champaign mixed with Zero's warm mouth engulfed his throbbing flesh. The bubbles burned pleasurably, making his skin prickle with stimulation.

Zero bobbed his head swiftly now, taking Kaname deep purposefully. Kaname fisted his hair and groaned in delight, murmuring formless, incoherent words of pleasure, writhing beautifully as the hunter pushed him over the edge.

Kaname came with a soft, guttural cry and Zero mimicked what Kaname had done earlier, thoroughly cleaning him up with his mouth afterwards and squeezing and messaging him while he did. Kaname shivered with pleasure, feeling radiant with it. He pulled Zero back up his body and for a little while they lay there, flush together, kissing and touching and making out with the slow luxury of ones who knew they had all weekend to enjoy one another.

They were both slowly becoming aroused again and they let their mutual hardness rub back and forth against one another. Presently Kaname rolled onto his side, gently taking Zero with him and then sat up. He took his lover's hand as he slid to the edge of the bed. "Come on," he murmured with a smile. "I want to try out that Jacuzzi."

Zero grinned and nodded, following him. The warm, scented water felt wonderful and they washed one another down with their hands, removing the traces of chocolate still clinging to both bodies. The roiling water was pervaded with the bath oils and it made them both slick, causing them to slide together exotically as they embraced in the water. Kaname felt Zero's slick, aroused nipples glide against his chest and clash sensually with his own, which were still quite sensitive from the camphor earlier.

The pureblood kissed the hunter deeply and turned him around, guiding him to bend over the side of the tub. Zero gripped the lip of the Jacuzzi, groaning encouragingly as Kaname used the bath oil for lube before spreading his legs and slowly, but firmly sinking into his body. Zero panted softly, his head spinning in pleasant dizziness brought on by the heat of the water and the feeling of being filled by Kaname's thick, hard body.

Kaname leaned over him for a moment, tracing loving patterns on his slick hips and ribs. Sliding one hand around Zero's waist, he wrapped his hand firmly around his lover's erection. He pulled out and then thrust forward, the movement pushed him into Zero's body and Zero into his fist at the same time.

"Ahh..." Zero gasped softly, his body glowing with the delicious sensation. Kaname kissed the back of his neck, keeping up the slow, gentle, steady thrusting.

"This is the best St. Xocolat's day ever, Zero," he murmured softly. "Because of you."

Zero felt warm all over from more than just the water and Kaname's body. "I think it was too, because of you," he returned. It was probably kind of corny and sappy, but his attention was too focused on other things to come up with something eloquent and anyway, it was the truth of what he felt.

They made slow, passionate love over the edge of the tub until pleasure finally claimed them both once more and they slid back under the water in comfortable, stated delight.

They spent many contented hours during the remainder of that night and well into the next alternately making love to one another, eating, drinking and making more love. By the time the weekend was up, they decided that two days was simply not enough and they extended their stay for the rest of the week. Other obligations could go hang. This was their time, and they enjoyed every last moment of it.

The hunter and the pureblood sometimes seemed to have more than a fair share of pain and tragedy in their lives, but there were also times like these. Blissful, relaxing, amazing times that made every day of life worth living. And so for a while, everything just seemed to stop, allowing them to feel nothing but happiness, pleasure and love.

* * *

**Epilogue: **

Zero got back from _finally _picking up his motorcycle from the shop almost a week late to find Kaname placing something into a smallish red box. The pureblood had an adorably silly grin on his face and covered the box a little too quickly when Zero entered.

"Come on, what's in the box, Kaname...?" Zero teased, mock-wrestling with him to try and see when the pureblood hesitated to answer his initial inquiry.

Kaname laughed and easily pushed him away, but then conceded defeat with a smile. "Okay. But you'll think I'm sappy."

Zero kissed him on the tip of the nose. "I already think you're sappy. Lemme see."

Kaname pulled back the lid of the polished red box and Zero was both amused and kind of touched to realize that Kaname had filled it with mementos from their St. Xocolat's day trip together. There were pictures from the phosphorescent lake and a little glass bottle of the water. There were dried rose petals from the bed and a napkin that held the chocolate-outlined impression of a kiss which Zero had pressed into it while teasing Kaname during one of their lovemaking sessions. There was even a cork from one of the Champaign bottles. At the very bottom of the box, there was also a curiously pinky-purple magazine that made Zero gape in surprise.

Kaname grinned guiltily but with deep amusement as Zero looked up at him. "I... uh... came across that in the airport," he admitted. "Didn't really mean to read it, but..." he shrugged, giving his lover an impish look. "Apparently... we both did." Kaname thought it was a little too much for coincidence that he recognized several of the things Zero had done with him from the article, and he was mentally acute enough to recall Zero acting flustered about something he was reading in the repair shop right before they left.

Zero blushed, but laughed. He'd thought he'd be mortified if Kaname ever found out about that, but considering how well things had turned out, and considering the fact that the pureblood had apparently actually read it too (in the middle of a busy airport store no less!) he found it all rather more on the amusing side instead. "You know, I almost forgot why it's such a pain to live with a pureblood. You're way too smart."

Kaname chuckled too, his eyes twinkling and somehow Zero just _knew _what was coming even before Kaname spoke.

The pureblood grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. "Well you know, now that we've both come clean, there are a couple things in there we haven't tried yet..."

**THE END**


End file.
